


False Innocence

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 19:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7328053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "sharing a bath together." Exactly that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	False Innocence

Getting to the safe house had been tricky, but they weren't followed. Arthur had all the backup plans in place, and Ariadne had gotten very good at spotting the potential tails. She had practiced on the range in dreams and in reality, getting better at firing off warning shots as well as lethal ones. She had joked about being Bonnie and Clyde once, though Arthur hadn't found the comparison very funny.

The safe house didn't have many amenities and only the barest of supplies. Ariadne stripped off her muddy, torn clothes as she ran water for a bath and dumped some of the soap in. "There's only enough hot water for one bath," Arthur told her tiredly. "You take that."

"We could share," she offered, turning around and giving him a smile. "Not like we haven't seen each other naked before."

"We weren't as sore before."

Ariadne chuckled. "Afraid?"

"Of you? Never," he scoffed. "I might not be responsible for my own actions if we're both in a tub naked, though."

"Mmm. Sounds like enticement to me," she replied.

She watched unashamedly as he stripped off his clothing, grinning as she slipped into the warm water. "And such a nice view."

Arthur laughed. "Why do people think you're so innocent?"

"Looks are so deceiving," she said as he eased into the tub. Running her hands over his body, she grinned up at him. "Should I show you what I mean?"

"Absolutely."

They kissed and let the water slide over their skin, warm and soft, unscented bubbles making it even more slippery. Arthur fondled a breast, using his other hand to brace himself over her. She had her mouth open beneath his, tongue sliding into his mouth. At the same time, she ran her hands down his chest to his groin. Taking his cock in hand, she coaxed it erect.

"In a hurry?" he asked, amused.

"You know how impatient I get. I want you in me now."

"It'll be over before you even get started," he warned.

"But then I get you worked up again, and it'll be longer before you come. I should be able to come at least twice, then," Ariadne replied with a grin, sliding the palm of her hand over the head of his cock.

Arthur groaned. "You play so dirty."

"And you adore me for it."

"With every breath I will ever have."

They were both free from diseases and she had an IUD for birth control, so Arthur simply eased himself into her. Ariadne hummed happily at the feel of his cock inside her, and kissed him thoroughly, hungrily, as if her very life depended on it. She had one arm around his shoulders and one hand on the edge of the tub, giving her a little leverage so she could thrust up against him. Arthur moved against her, thrusting in as deep as he could, and both ignored the water sloshing over the side of the tub.

As he predicted, Arthur didn't last long. Ariadne pulled a face at him, sighing when he pulled out of her. Arthur moved to kiss her neck, and pushed her a little so she could reposition herself in the tub. That let him kiss his way down her chest until he could suck on a breast. He slid his fingers inside her, thumb on her clit, finger fucking her until she came with a cry. Even then, he didn't stop. She clenched down around his fingers, throwing her head back and moaning. Arthur worked her body until she writhed and hissed, more water sloshing out of the tub and across the floor. He sucked harder on her breast, tongue flicking at her nipple, and then Ariadne cried out as she came again.

Arthur eased his fingers out of her slowly, knowing that the hissing meant she was too sensitive to keep that up for too long. "Good?" he asked, a little breathless.

"For now," she said, breathless herself. "But then we dry off and do it in the bed."

He laughed. "Insatiable."

"Yours," she replied with a satisfied grin.

"Absolutely," he agreed, and sealed the promise with a kiss.

The End


End file.
